Detroit: After The Snap
by Firetruck19
Summary: Set in a world where 50% of the population had been wiped out by the Mad Titan, Thanos. This is the story of Connor, Kara and Markus and their journey after the snap. And it all goes down in Detroit... AUTHORS NOTE: Androids don't exist in this universe since this fic does take place in the MCU. I do not own any of the characters as they owned by either Quantic Dream and Marvel
1. Prologue

Prologue

(_Wakanda_)

July 18, 2018

Thanos did it. He finally had all six Infinity Stones. He roared as he could feel both the pain and the power of the stones surging through his Mad Titan took a nice stare at his gauntlet, but his fixation was interrupted, as he was struck by the lightning from Thor's Stormbreaker.

Using the stones from his gauntlet, Thanos shot an energy beam at the Asgardian, but Thor was able to throw his brand new axe at the Titan's beams. Thanos, with all six Infinity Stones was struggling to keep the axe from hitting him. But the Axe was able to overpower the power of the stones and hit the Mad Titan right in his chest.

Thanos was brought down on one knee with Thor's Stormbreaker hanging out of his chest. The said Asgardian landed in front of the weakened Titan and grabbed him by the ear. "I told you. You'd die. For that" Thanos screamed in pain as Thor pushed the axe further into his chest.

Growls and heavy breaths were coming from the Mad Titan's mouth, but he was able to finally mutter "You shoulda… You shou-... You should've gone for the head" Thanos lifts his fingers up and finally;

"NOOO"

_SNAP!_


	2. Connor

Chapter 01: Connor

(_Detroit, Michigan_)

_July 18, 2018_

As he was flicking the dime in his hand, while patrolling through the streets of Detroit, Connor Smith had a feeling that something bad was happening out in the world right now. But after a slight few seconds, he brushed off the feeling and calmed a bit. After all, he was a police officer. It was apart of his job to have those concerns and suspicions.

The twenty-three year old officer remembered when him and his parents visited New York and witnessed The Avengers fend off the creatures that flew out of the portal and attacked the city. Connor was also going to get married in a weeks time to the love of his life, Traci Blaire.

"Hey Connor, what's wrong man?" Connor was driven out of his thoughts and when his partner and longtime best friend, Chris Miller had broken the silence between them. "Huh no nuh, nothing man" Connor replied back. "You sure man, cause that look on your face just sings that somethings botherin' you" Chris states to his partner. "I dunno I'm just" Connor hesitated for a moment and then finally states; "Worried, I guess"

"About what?, the wedding" The african-american man was right. Connor was worried about his upcoming wedding. "I told you. It's going to be okay. Your family is going to be there, I'm going to be there, even Fowler and Hank are going to be there, and they barely know you. But most importantly, she's going to be there." Chris reassures his friend. But that still didn't take his worries away. He still had a bad feeling about something, but he didn't know what. All of a sudden, they hear their radio go off and the two officers turn to listen.

"_10-33 we got multiple reports of car accidents happening over the city. Gonna need a few officers to investigate. Over" _

Chris picks up the radio and responds to the dispatcher telling them that they'll investigate. "Multiple car accidents around the city, hopefully that'll get your mind off of the wedding dude" Chris reassures to his partner which Connor responds with "Hopefully".

All of a sudden Connor's phone starts ringing. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks to see who's ringing him. "It's Traci" He says "Well then what are you waiting for genius? Answer it" Connor scoffs at Chris's comment then picks up. He wasn't really in the mood to speak to his fiancée Traci.

"Hello?" he picks up. He looks at Chris as he answered and sees him mouthing the words '_Put it on speaker'_. Connor rolls his eyes at him, but for some reason does what Chris says and puts it on speaker, leaving Chris with a wide smirk on his face."Hi honey. Are you busy right now?" the blue-haired woman asked. Connor hesitates and looks to see Chris shaking his head and whispering "No, we're not busy, tell her we're not busy" as quietly as he could.

"Uhm no I'm not busy, why what's up?" he responds to her. "Oh okay good. I was just wondering hun, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Traci asked the young officer. Connor was startled at his fiancée's question but responded with a playful "Hmmm". A smile appeared on his face and he finally told her "I surely am craving for some one-pot Beef and Broccoli" he answers.

"Okay honey, that sounds great, I'll see you soon, love yo-" Traci's voice was cut off all of a sudden then followed by a loud bang, which sounded like her phone was dropped. "Uhm okay, I love you too honey. Traci?" Connor responded back. "Traci are you there?" Connor got no response and he looked at his partner with a minor worried expression on his face.

On the corner of his eye, he could see a black SUV swerving out of control. "CHRIS LOOK OUT!" Chris looks up at the road and pulls the car to a stop. The black vehicle had also come to a stop right in front of the officers with the back of the car facing them.

"Look Traci I gotta go" He says into the phone, getting no answer back and then hangs up. The two officers exit their car to go and investigate.

They exit their vehicle to see a small crowd on the sidewalk. Connor looks around and sees a motorcycle on the ground, with the driver nowhere to be seen. He then puts his attention on the black SUV and moves in to investigate. "Are they all good?" Chris asks. Connor looks into the car to ask the drivers what's wrong. But instead, he sees no one inside the car, leaving him in a shocked and confused state.

"There's no one here" Connor replies to his partner. A confused Chris asks "D'fuck ya mean no ones in there?". Connor looks closer into the car and spots dust on the driver and passenger seats.

"Is everything okay Officers?" an old homeless man walks out of an alley and asks. "Everything . . . is fine sir" Connor hesitates but reassures the old man. "Sure okay" the old man says and turns around back into the alley. All of a sudden the homeless man looks at his fingers to see them turning to dust, then his hand turning to dust.

"OFFICERS!" the homeless man yells his last words as his whole body slowly crumbles to dust. Screams could be heard from the citizens around them as they were collapsing and turning to dust. Cars crashing into one another, as the screams got louder by the minute.

As Connor could do nothing but stand and watch in horror, he hears his partners voice mutter "Connor?"

He glances over at Chris and sees his arm slowly fading to dust. "I'm sorry man" he whispers. "It's going to be okay dude" Connor reassures his friend. He reaches for his friend but in return gets nothing but dust as Chris's body crumbles.

"No no noo". Connor falls to the ground and stares at the dust of his friend on his bare hands. And that's when it hits him. He remembers his call with his fiancée Traci. He remembers when she stopped talking all of a sudden and when he heard her phone drop.

Connor comes to the realization that maybe Traci might've; '_No she couldn't have_' he thought to himself. He then enters back into the car, starts the vehicle, grabs his phone and calls Traci. He needed to know if she was still safe.

After fifteen seconds trying to call her, the phone goes into voicemail. "_Hi this is Traci, sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment. Well y'know what to do, message, beep, done_". "Goddamnit, shit!" a frustrated Connor growls. His frustration continues when he tries to move the car but is blocked by the empty cars up ahead and behind him.

The young officer ditches the vehicle and decides to make it back to his apartment on foot. As he's running on the sidewalk, he accidentally bumps into a woman holding the hand of a little girl, making the two females release from each others grip. "My apologies ma'am" he quickly says back.

"Sorry Officer. C'mon Alice we gotta go" the woman says as she and the little girl run in the other direction.

As Connor runs as fast as he can and jumping over all the empty cars on the street he hears a man shouts out "Look up there in the sky!", and stops and turns to look up in the sky.

A plane was swerving out of control and looked like it was going straight into the Detroit Renaissance Centre. Connor and the other panicking citizens stay paralysed and watch for a few more seconds; and then the plane finally flies straight into the building.

_KABOOM! _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading the first chapter. The next chapter will be focused on Kara and Alice (as I teased earlier) so expect that soon. I'm gonna try keep the characters and story similar to the game but change some key parts to fit this story into the MCU. Hopefully you enjoyed reading and peace out =) **_


End file.
